Vs. Reshiram
Vs. Reshiram is the first episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 9/21/2019. Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew, Cilan and Brycen leave the Iccirus City gym, it being sunset. Cilan: So Brycen. Is it okay if I ask for your autograph? I am a big fan of all your movies. Brycen: Of course. It would be an honor. Cilan: (Squealing) Oh thank you! Why did you stop acting following your injury anyway? Brycen: I took the time to hone my skills and become much more attuned to the world. (He stops walking) Which is why I shall only state this once. Reveal yourselves! The others stop, as the three Shadow Triad members materialize. Rui: What the heck?! I didn’t see any sort of aura! Ian: And I couldn’t sense any. Shadow Triad 1: Hello Ian. You have been summoned to Dragonspiral Tower at dawn. Ian: And what is there? Shadow Triad 2: The resurrection of Reshiram and the birth of the King of the Unova region. Shadow Triad 3: He requests your presence for the occasion. A foolish thought in my opinion. Shadow Triad 1: Come alone. Or we will retaliate. The Shadow Triad disappear, leaving everyone uneasy. Brycen: Let us proceed to the Pokémon Center. At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy and Audino are caring for Ian’s and Brycen’s Pokémon. The group sit in front of the fireplace, no one wanting to make the first comment. Ian: How far is Dragonspiral Tower? Rui: Wait, you’re not actually going, are you? N just wants you there to do you harm! It’s what he’s tried with me! Cilan: I agree that going is not to our advantage. If he can truly summon Reshiram, is that a foe that we can face? Iris: What are you talking about?! We’ve got to go and prevent him from summoning it! Besides, I refuse to believe that Reshiram would choose him as a worthy trainer! Brycen: They said they’d attack if the rest of you went. Ian stands up, everyone looking to his determined demeanor. Ian: I’m going regardless. I would like it if you came along. Iris: You don’t even have to ask. Cilan: If you are set on going, I suppose that there’s nothing that can stop you. Rui: Just so you know, this is a really stupid idea. But I feel like I’ve followed stupider. Brycen: In that case, we’ll leave as soon as we get our Pokémon back. Our time frame is short. End Scene Brycen leads the group through the snowy plains, the Dragonspiral Tower visible in the distance. It is the dead of night, with no moon visible in the clear sky. They approach the bridge to the tower, as Brycen motions to the group. Brycen: Everyone be prepared to battle. The tower is— Ian: Filled with people. Plasma grunts most likely. The group enter the tower, when the sound of explosions occur. Two Plasma grunts use Liepard to fend off a Golett. Golett’s fists glow indigo as it swings Shadow Punch, striking the two Liepard. Plasma Grunt 1: What’s with this Golett? Plasma Grunt 2: Forget that! We have to make way for His Majesty’s guest! We can’t let anything get in our way! Liepard, Shadow Ball! The Liepard fire Shadow Ball, striking and defeating Golett. The Plasma Grunts grin, as a fiery explosion suddenly engulfs the Liepard, defeating them. The grunts turn in surprise, Ian marching towards them. The grunts return their Pokémon and run in fear. Plasma Grunt 1: That’s the guest?! I thought he’d be on our side! Plasma Grunt 2: Forget that! We gotta warn them all! The grunts disappear up the stairs, as Ian bends down and inspects Golett. Golett’s head turns to look at him, the motions being automated. Ian: Sorry about those guys. Here. To regain your strength. Ian hands Golett a Sitrus Berry, Golett seeming confused. Ian chuckles, as he puts the berry away and pulls out a potion instead. He sprays Golett’s wounds, its head twitching to the other side. Ian gets up and heads towards the stairs, the others joining. Golett watches them go. Rui: So, they now know that we’re here to take them out. What now? Ian: Hit hard. Hit fast. Don’t let anything slow you down. Brycen: We have perhaps 15 minutes till sunrise. We would be ill pressed to make it to the roof in that timeframe without opposition. Cilan: If that’s the case, then Ian has to keep moving. Don’t stop for anything. Ian nods, as they make it up to the landing of the next floor. Dozens of Team Plasma Grunts await them, with hordes of Liepard, Watchog, Bisharp, Krokorok, Garbodor, Whirlipede, Amoongus, Lampent and Tranquill. Ian looks back at the others, them nodding. Rui: I’ve got this. Rui walks ahead of the group, her hips swaying widely that garnishes everyone’s attention. Rui pulls out a Pokéball, seductively kissing it. Rui: Solosis. Make a path with Telekinesis. Rui throws her Pokéball, choosing Solosis. Solosis: Solo! Solosis glows green, as the grunts and their Pokémon all float helplessly. They float off to the sides, as Rui stops to allow Ian to walk past. He heads through the grouping, the others following. Plasma Grunt 3: What the heck?! Plasma Grunt 4: Don’t let them just get away! Attack! Iris: Heatmor! Fire Spin! The Pokémon fire a series of Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Snarl, Flamethrower, Air Cutter and Rock Slide. Iris chooses Heatmor, which strikes the ground, a ring of fire surrounding them. A vortex of flames rise up, protecting the group from the attacks. Cilan: Pansage! Put them all to sleep with Grass Whistle! Cilan chooses Pansage, which pulls out a chunk of leaves from its sprout. It blows into them, releasing a melody with musical notes. The Grass Whistle travels the room, putting all the grunts and their Pokémon to sleep. Solosis gently lowers everyone to the ground, them sleeping peacefully. Brycen: That was well done from all of you. My presence feels unneeded. The group makes it up to the third floor, the Shadow Triad materializing. Shadow Triad 1: We warned you not to come with others. Shadow Triad 3: You may pass, begrudgingly, while we wipe out the others. Shadow Triad 2: Our judgement shall be swift. Rui: Brycen, keep Ian out of trouble. Come on guys. We can handle these punks. Rui, Cilan and Iris approach the Shadow Triad, with Rui in the middle, Cilan to her left and Iris to her right. The Shadow Triad stare them down, as Ian and Brycen head off. Shadow Triad 1: A gym leader. Most unexpected. Shadow Triad 2: It matters not. Fortunately we have one more to handle him. Shadow Triad 3: Let’s focus on taking these brats out. The Shadow Triad choose their Pokémon, with Cofagrigus across from Solosis, Scolipede across from Pansage, and Krookodile across from Heatmor. Cofagrigus releases an indigo Ominous Wind, defeating Solosis. Krookodile strikes Heatmor with jagged rocks from Stone Edge, defeating it. Scolipede charges and strikes Pansage with Megahorn, defeating it. Rui: Well that was pathetic. Iris: You sure you’re up to leading here? You are in the middle. Cilan: I think she can handle herself. Our flavors compliment her quite well. Ian and Brycen make it to the next level, where Ryoku of the Seven Sages awaits them. Ryoku: You are too late! Soon, His Majesty will burn down the old world and create a new one! Ian: (Rolling his eyes) Handle this one, will you? Brycen: Of course. Beartic. Brycen chooses Beartic, while Ryoku chooses Darmanitan. Darmanitan dashes in with Fire Punch while Beartic counters with Ice Punch. Ian runs off, heading up the stairs to the next level. Ian arrives on the roof, with the first gleams of sunrise piercing over the horizon. N: Welcome Ian. You are here to witness proof that my way is the truth. (He holds up the Light Stone) Reshiram! My name is Natural Harmonia Gropius! I summon thee to be my companion in my quest for the truth! The Light Stone lets off a blinding light, as if becoming the sun itself. Ian shields his eyes, as the Light Stone floats into the air, morphing into the form of Reshiram. The sun rises over the horizon, Reshiram’s light fading as it roars to the heavens. Ian takes his backpack off, opening it and looking for something. Reshiram descends and lands, N going towards it. N: Hello. It is an honor to finally meet you. N reaches his hand out, as Reshiram rubs its snout against it. Reshiram: The honor is all mine. It is time for this world to see the truth. '' Reshiram bends down, as N prepares to mount it. He gazes in Ian’s direction, as he stands up holding the Dark Stone. N freezes on the spot, speechless. N: You, you are the other hero? Ian: If these two are supposedly equals, then it is only fitting that I stop you with this. Zekrom, if this is your home, I call upon you! Ian holds up the Dark Stone, though nothing happens. The air lays heavy over the group, as Ian’s confidence begins to waver. He lowers his arm, as N lets out a sigh. N: It appears that I am in the right. Reshiram! Let us give a demonstration of your power! Reshiram looks toward the sky, forming a fireball with two rings surrounding it and firing it into the air. It explodes and rains embers, falling over Ian. He gasps from the heat and swats at them, dropping the Dark Stone back into his backpack. Ian begins to reach down towards his bag, when he’s caught in several golden rings, pulling him forward away from it. He stands face to face with Reshiram, it roaring at him. Ian: Here we go. Pignite! Dewott! Fire Pledge and Water Pledge! Ian opens two Pokéballs, choosing Pignite and Dewott. Dewott: (Jaw gaping) ''What is that?! Pignite: Doesn’t matter. Take it out! Pignite unleashes a series of fire towers for Fire Pledge, merging with Dewott’s Water Pledge and powering Water Pledge up. Reshiram takes the attack, watching with superiority and irritation. It fires Fusion Flare, obliterating part of the floor as Pignite and Dewott lie defeated. Back in the tower, Rui’s Herdier, Iris’ Druddigon and Cilan’s Crustle face Cofagrigus, Krookodile and Scolipede. Rui: Herdier, Helping Hand! Cilan: Crustle, Rock Wrecker! Herdier’s gold aura transfers to Crustle, as it forms a large boulder. It launches the Rock Wrecker at a high velocity, knocking Scolipede down and out. Druddigon uses Super Power to wrestle with Krookodile, which spins and swings Druddigon over its shoulder and slams it into the ground with Foul Play. Cofagrigus releases a Curse, weakening Druddigon. Rui: Herdier! Shadow Ball! Herdier fires Shadow Ball at Cofagrigus, as a Stone Edge breaks out of the ground and intercepts it. Crustle fires boulders for Rock Slide at Cofagrigus, the boulders bouncing off of it. The tower shakes, the heroes bracing themselves. Rui: What was that?! Shadow Triad 1: Our mission is accomplished. Reshiram is summoned. Iris: No! Ian was too late? Rui: Doesn’t matter if he was or not. He’ll find a way to stop him. Until then, we take out these punks! Shadow Triad 2: Our presence is no longer needed. No one will be able to harm him. The Shadow Triad member returns Scolipede and vanishes. Another member returns Krookodile. Shadow Triad 3: What are you doing?! We can take them! Shadow Triad 1: It is not our job to take them. Only distract. If you wish to fight, do so on your own. But remember your purpose. The Shadow Triad members vanishes, leaving the third alone. He grits his teeth as a Shadow Punch flies past Rui, striking Cofagrigus. Everyone looks in surprise to find Golett walking up the steps. Shadow Triad returns Cofagrigus. Shadow Triad 3: Four on one aren’t fair odds. The Shadow Triad member vanishes, as Golett keeps going. Rui: The Golett Ian saved? Iris: Let’s go. We haven’t a moment to lose! Beartic washes Darmanitan away with Brine, defeating it. Ryoku returns it, cackling loudly. Ryoku: It is too late! The entire Unova region will feel the flames of justice! Ryoku flees down the stairs, passing the group as they come up. Brycen joins them as they head towards the stairs. Servine and Excadrill are blasted by Fusion Flare, defeated instantly. Ian returns them, as he chooses Zorua. Victini joins her on the field. Zorua: N, please! This isn’t you! Such destruction, you were never like this! N: I am sorry, Zorua. But if you are with him, then you are against me. Reshiram: That is right. She is trying to distract you from your true calling. Allow me to vanquish the threat. '' Reshiram fires Fusion Flare, defeating Zorua and injuring Victini. N cringes at the sight of the defeated Zorua as Ian returns it. Ian: Victini, Searing Shot! A white flame forms at the tip of Victini’s index finger, as it points at Reshiram. A thin, barely visible beam of fire shoots from Victini’s finger, it making contact with Reshiram’s chest. A fiery explosion occurs, it remaining in place yet doubling over from the force. It lifts its head and roars, firing Fusion Flare again. Victini is launched into the air, Ian running back and diving to catch it in his arms. He is back by his bag, the Dark Stone visible inside it. Ian returns Victini. He places his hand on the Dark Stone, his face desperate. Ian: (Muttering) Come on, Zekrom. There is no response, as Reshiram flaps its wings and takes to the air. Reshiram: ''And now, to execute the truth. To save those Pokémon, the human must be eliminated. N: (Doubling back) Eliminated? Reshiram forms Fusion Flare, aiming towards Ian and the stairs. Ian’s eyes widen as he focuses, moving fast. He zips his bag up and stands, dashing towards the stairs. He sees the others running up them, as he throws his backpack at them. Rui is hit by it, causing her to start to fall backwards. The others stop as they work to prevent Rui from tumbling down the stairs. Rui: Jerk! What was that— Ian spins around, arms spread out as Fusion Flare barrels towards him. His eyes reflect the light of the Fusion Flare, as he raises his arms to protect his face. Fusion Flare envelops him, as a blood curling scream echoes over the explosion force. Main Events * Ian goes to Dragonspiral Tower to stop N from summoning Reshiram. * Ian befriends a Golett. * Ian loses to N and Reshiram, and is set on fire. Characters * Ian * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Brycen Villains * Team Plasma ** N ** Shadow Triad 1 ** Shadow Triad 2 ** Shadow Triad 3 ** Ryoku ** Grunts Pokémon * Victini (Ian's) * Dewott (Ian's) * Pignite (Ian's) * Servine (Ian's) * Excadrill (Ian's) * Zorua (Ian's) * Solosis (Rui's) * Herdier (Rui's) * Axew (Iris') * Heatmor (Iris') * Druddigon (Iris') * Pansage (Cilan's) * Crustle (Cilan's) * Beartic (Brycen's) * Reshiram (N's) * Krookodile (Shadow Triad 1's) * Scolipede (Shadow Triad 2's) * Cofagrigus (Shadow Triad 3's) * Darmanitan (Ryoku's) * Liepard (Grunts') * Watchog (Grunts') * Bisharp (Grunts') * Krokorok (Grunts') * Garbodor (Grunts') * Whirlipede (Grunts') * Amoonguss (Grunts') * Lampent (Grunts') * Tranquill (Grunts') * Golett Trivia * This episode marks the beginning of King N's reign over the Unova region. * This episode was highly inspired on how the events occurred in the games Black and White, including Brycen assisting the heroes. * Ryoku is the first of the Seven Sages to have a return appearance. * Rui's confidence going into battle shows the growth of her character and realization of the strength of her Pokémon in any form. * N obtains Reshiram because my original game from Gen V was Pokémon White, where N obtains Reshiram. ** This was hinted since his first appearance, speaking in absolutes and referring to his opinions as "truths." * Reshiram's persona resembles N's in the manner of "being blinded by the truth." It believes that its truth is absolute and any one who opposes its truth must be eliminated. * Reshiram's persona of its views being the only truth and eliminating other views is the extreme version of N's own views at the time of its summoning. * Ian's defense of the others from harm instinctively stems back to Vs. Regigigas, where Ian shielded Dawn from potential harm. Dawn had noted that he did so without thinking in Vs. Loss. * Ian's nature in healing Golett causes it to follow him. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: N arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Plasma arc